Hogwarts Crossover:Una nueva aventura
by MissDafne14
Summary: Después de los sucesos ocurridos en harry potter. Goku y otros personajes de caricaturas y animes pasaran a la historia después de recibir unas cartas de bienvenida a Hogwarts. Pasando grandes aventuras, amistades, romances y conflictos. ATENCIÓN TEMPORADA 1. Canción Representativa: Usher ft Pitbull Dj got us fallin in love again.
1. Una nueva aventura

**Disclaimer: todo personaje que aparezca en esta historia, no nos pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a sus fines autores (usos sin fines de lucro).**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Una nueva aventura.**

Goku termino de empacar sus cosas en su maleta con una enorme sonrisa sin borrarla de su rostro. Estaba tan emocionado de ir a…HOGWARTS?

¿Qué? Es un adulto, ¿pero cómo?, su gran aventura comenzaría si pensarlo por el momento, lo que no sabría es que le esperaba.

….

Todo comenzó así… El sol se levantaba con el acompañamiento de los bellos cantos de los pájaros por la mañana y con eso empezaba un nuevo día. Pero un hombre en particular de cabello negro con siete puntas y un colorido traje naranja con azul empezaría su tarea de pesca si saber lo que se aproximaba después… nueva aventura sin pensarlo ¿se preguntaría?

Cielos mi estomago esta rugiendo.-Se dijo así mismo con una gran alegría dibujada en su rostro y con las manos abrazando su estomago.- ¡Será mejor que vaya a comer algo!

Cuando de pronto un grito se escucho atreves de las montañas del prado cerca del bosque, posiblemente seria un grito de auxilio.

¡PAPÁ!

¿uh?

¡PAPÁ! Ven rápido.-Se oyó una voz atreves de las montañas del prado en el que estaba.

Goku se pregunto qué seria, cuando de pronto oyó otra vez el grito y reconoce la voz - - ¡GOHAN! Pensó goku que de de la impresión voló por los aires de forma dudosa y miro a la dirección en el que se oía el grito.

\- ¡GOHAN! Grito con preocupación mientras volaba a la dirección donde estaba la voz que se escuchaba para ver que ocurría.

\- ¡Papá donde estas! Dijo el pequeño gohan pensando donde podría estar y mirando a toda dirección fuera de kamehouse.

Mientras goku volaba por los aires en el bello cielo azul. Él iba pensando que pasaría, ¿un ladrón?, ¿un asesino? o….. ¡UN MONSTRUO! O tal vez….

\- AAAAAAH.-Otro grito interrumpió.

\- Eh, ¡KRILIN, KAMEHOUSE!

El hombre volaba por los aires cambiando su rumbo de su casa a kamehouse para ver que ocurría en ese momento.

"¡CHICOS ESTA BIEN!" dijo el hombre de cabello obscuro al entrar a kamehouse tan preocupado.

¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa por que tan alarmado? Dijo el niño sosteniendo unas cartas.

Pensé que estaban en peligro y quise saber que pasaba, o si les paso.- algo se dijo goku sintiendo se un poco torpe al equivocarse mientras pasaba su mano detrás de su cabeza.

Ay goku.- dijo bulma con una sonrisa mientras salía de la cocina.

Papá. Interrumpió gohan dándole las cartas. "la razón por la cual te íbamos a llamar y grite de la emoción…. Es que recibimos esto".

¿Eh y esto qué es? se pregunto goku al recibir las cartas que le dio gohan.

Son unas solicitudes para entrar a una escuela goku.

¡krilin también estas aquí, que gusto! pensé que algo te había pasado.

Ay goku, que no escuchaste el grito de gohan.- Dijo krillin mientras se acercaba a goku junto con bulma

Ehhh...

bulma tomo las cartas de la mano de goku y decidió revisarlas para ver que decían o que contenían.

¿Y qué dice la carta bulma? se pregunto gohan con curiosidad mientras se acercaba junto con el resto.

Dice...

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA.

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).

Querido señor (apellido): Son Goku.

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

UNIFORME:  
Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre).

LIBROS:  
Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk

Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot

Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling

Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch

Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore

Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger

Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander

Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble

RESTO DEL EQUIPO:

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (ratón) o un sapo.  
SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

¿Y para que quiero una escoba para barre o qué? Se pregunta bulma mientras sitia que se quería reír.

¡Hay no¡

Gohan ¿qué tienes? Pregunto krillin confundido.

¡Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre!

Si gohan ¿pero que tiene? Dijo krillin aun mas confundido.

Solo tenemos 5 días para conseguir esto chicos.- Dijo bulma un poco preocupada.

¿5 días? Se pregunto goku mientras miraba el calendario de la pared que tenía el maestro roshi colgado en su pared.

¿Significa? Dijo krilin sin entender.

Oye…dijo goku mientras apartaba la vista del calendario.

Hay goku, que no te puedes tomar nada enserio.- dijo bulma muy preocupada.

no, no es eso… es solo que...

Bulma miro a goku preguntándose que quería decirle o intentaba decir.

Eh goku que tienes ¿te sietes bien? Se pregunto krillin

Papá…

Es solo que….. ¿Alguien más recibirá una carta de estas? Se dijo a si mismo goku con un tono pensativo mientras sus amigos lo miraban.

Muy buena pregunta goku ¿no lo había pensado? Se pregunta bulma a sí misma.

Wow goku ¿porque tanto interés con eso? Se dijo krilin de forma pensativa también mientras su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo.

No será de que debemos entrenar duro para enfrentarnos a los nuevos retos que nos esperan es esa escuela. Dijo gohan mientras fruncía el ceño por cada palabra que decía.

Eh que no.- Dijo goku mientras salía de su trance de pensamientos.

Entonces papá.

Es solo que quiero saber si habrá algunos cuantos cocineros, porque me muero de hambre.

¡Ay¡ dijeron los tres al oír la semejante tontería de goku mientras caían al suelo.

Jajajaja hay sí.-dijo goku .- Aunque gohan tiene razón no sabemos que nos podríamos encontrar en esa escuela

Ósea de que.-Dijo bulma mientras empezaba a sonreír.

¡Qué vamos a entrenar aun más verdad! Dijo krilin con un gran entusiasmo.

Puedes contar con eso Papá.-Dijo gohan en un tono muy preparado.

Que la aventura comience y que la estufa caliente por el hambre que tengo.

Goku rio junto con sus amigos.

…..

...En alguna otra dimensión…

En una bella tarde de otoño justo en la mansión phantomhive, vivía un joven tranquilo y silencioso con una apariencia seria, tranquila y pacífica cuando se le ofrece, pero en esa tarde su mayordomo cogía la correspondencia de forma perfecta y elegante como suele ser.

\- Joven amo... su correspondencia ha llegad.-Dijo un apuesto hombre de cabello oscuro y alto.

Gracias Sebastian.-Dijo el joven ciel al recibir la noticia de su mayordomo mientras soltaba su libro colocándolo es su estante.

Parece una solicitud para algo ¿no lo cree? Dijo su fiel mayordomo con su tono elegante de siempre.

Déjeme verlo.

Sebastian le entrego las cartas a su joven amo para leer su contenido y que ofrecía.

¿Sucede algo? Pregunto sebastian mientras serbia te sobre una fina taza de porcelana.

¡Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre! Dijo cien mirando la carta.

OCEA, ¡TENEMOS!, 5 DIAS AHHHHHHH.- Se oyeron 3 voces escandalizadas por el pasillo.

Ocurre algo haya atrás.- Dijo ciel mientras se paraba de su fino sillón escandalizado por los gritos.

Parece que no es el único que recibió una carta.

¿Uh?

Sebastian sonreía y ahora ciel comprendía todo.

recibirá alguien más cartas**.**... Estoy seguro.- Dijo ciel.


	2. Cartas repartidas parte 1

**Disclaimer: todo personaje que aparezca en esta historia, no nos pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a sus fines autores (usos sin fines de lucro).**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Cartas repartidas.**

Cuando Sebastian se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla resulta que Finnian, Baldroy y Maylene se resbalaron mientras cayeron al piso y sintiendo los nervios de ver a Sebastian ahí o la apuración de la escuela.

Pero que hacen ahí tirados.- dijo sebastian.- No deberían seguir con su tareas.

Lo sentimos tanto.- dijo finnian mientras se levantaba de la apuración mirando hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados lleno de pena.

No volverá a pasa.- dijo maylene mientras se acomodaba su fino delantal.

Lo lamentamos pero deberíamos apurarnos de inmediato.- dijo baldroy.

Está bien.-dijo sebastian.- Entiendo su drama, ya pueden retirarse para comprar lo necesario y poder estar listos entonces.

¡BIEN!.- gritaron los 3 mientras se retiraban. Cuándo una carta que cayó del montón de cartas que tenían los 3 sirvientes con un nombre muy conocido y de mayor valor para su amo.

\- ¿Uh? Pensó sebastian mientras la cogía del suelo.

\- Que ocurre sebastian.- dijo ciel.- pasa algo.

\- No...hizo una pausa.- no ocurre nada.

\- Bien me retiro.

\- Si… joven amo. Dijo sebastian mientras veía el nombre en la carta.

…Madame Red…

….

...En alguna otra dimensión…

Bien todos.- dijo benson.- aquí está el correo les repartiré sus cartas y las tomaran cuando los mencione.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo.- dijo benso.- Skips.

\- Skips se acerco y tomo su carta.

\- Musculoso y fantasmin.

\- Si viejo.- dijo musculoso mientras las chocaba con fantasmin y tomaron sus cartas.

\- Thomas.

\- Gracias benson.- Dijo thomas.

\- Papaleta toma tu carta.

Gracias benson.- dijo papaleta tan emocionado como si recibiera algo tan especial.

\- Oye benson no recibimos algo.- dijo mordecai.

\- Lo siento pero no recibieron nada.- dijo benson sin gran interés.

\- Debe ser un error.- dijo rigby.- tuvimos que recibir algo.

\- No lo siento y vuelvan al trabajo.- dijo benson mientras se retiraba dejando a mordecai y rigby con dudas.

\- Viejo y si no recibimos algo.- dijo mordecai tristemente.- y si no le importamos a na…

\- Correo.- interrumpió benson.- al parecer si recibieron algo.

\- Y POR QUE DIJISTE QUE NO TENIAMOS NADA.- dijo rigby molesto por la enorme decepción que tuvo.

\- Musculoso escondió las cartas verdad.- dijo mordecai.

…Silencio…

\- Si.- dijeron los 3 como si nada.

Benson se retiro a verificar a los demás empleados dejando a mordecai y rigby con curiosidad de leer sus cartas.

\- ¿Viejo que crees que digan? Se pregunto mordecai mientras rompia el sobre para sacar la carta y leer su contenido. Lo mismo hizo rigby mientras se sorprendía por lo que decía.

\- WOOOOOW.

\- Amigo ¿qué dice?.- dijo mordecai mientras veía a su mejor amigo.

\- Dice…blablá bla bla Querido señor (apellido): Mapache Rigbone y bla bla bla Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio y…. ¡1 DE SEPTIEMBRE!

\- Oh por dios viejo a que estamos.- dijo mordecai mientras buscaba la fecha en su celular.

\- 27 de agosto.

\- ¡QUE! Dijo.- mordecai preocupado.- Solo tenemos 5 días para comprar todo.

\- Relájate viejo compraremos todo en un día.- dijo rigby muy confiado.

\- …Si… viejo.

\- Mordecai... qué te pasa.-dijo rigby.- siquieres compramos todo ahora y pode….

\- No.- interrumpió mordecai. No es eso…es solo que. Rigby lo miro. Me pregunto si alguien más recibirá solicitudes como esta.

\- Eh no lo sé viejo.- pensó rigby.

\- Pero tenesmos que prepararnos.- dijo mordecai mientras veía a su amigo.

\- SI..

\- OHHHHHHHHHH.- se alegraron los 2.

\- Buenos volvamos al trabajo antes de que benson nos despida.- dijo mordecai.

\- Jaja si viejo a trabajar.- se rio rigby mientras caminaba junto con su mejor amigo.

En nueva york.

¡MIKEY!

\- ¡Ahhhhhhh voy a morir!

\- ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA!

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

\- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

\- Basta chicos.- dijo Leonardo mientras veía como Raphael perseguía a Mikey.

\- No hasta que me pague mi rebanada de pizza.- dijo Raphael mientras sujetaba a Mikey.

\- Lo hare con gusto pero no me mates.- dijo mikey mientras le hacía señas a leo para ayudarlo.

\- ay chicos.- dijo Leonardo mientras se ponía la mano sobre su cara.

\- Llego el correo.- dijo donnie.- y es raro nunca recibimos nada.

\- No será una trampa.- dijo Raphael mientras se aparecía de tras de donnie con mikey en sus manos.

\- Woaw.- dijo mikey.- dice hogwarts colegio de magia y hechiceríaaaaaa.

\- Y para que nos querrían en una escuela de magia.- dijo Leonardo.

\- No lo seeeee.- dijo mikey.

\- HAY NO…

\- Que pasa donnie.- dijo Leonardo.

\- Tenemos que aceptar términos y condiciones.- dijo Raphael.

\- Comer gratis.- dijo mikey.

\- Que no que las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre.- dijo donnie alarmado. Sus hermanos lo miraron. Y ¿Significa? Pregunto leo. ¡QUE SOLO TENEMOS 5 DIAS PARA TENER TODO ESTO!

\- ¡5 DIAS! Gritaron los 4 al ver la enorme lista de útiles.

Aquí en ciudad Daten las personas están en sus trabajos laborales y comunes menos 2 chicas.

\- ¡USTEDES SON LAS FLOJAS MAS GRADES DE ESTA CIUDAD! Grito garterbelt.- SON LOS ANGELES MAS FLOJAS QUE EH VISTO.

\- Tranquilo lo pasa nada.- dijo panty.- además estamos bien y no pasa nada.

\- ¡SI LES QUITARAN LAS ARMAS DE QUE DEPENDERIA! Grito garterbelt.- ADEMAS DEBERIAN APRENDER ARTES MARCIALES. O magia. O MAGIA.

\- ¿Espera magia? dijo panty.- para que aprendería magia.

\- Lean estas cartas.- dijo stockings.- además nos ofrecen una solicitud para entra a una escuela.

¿escuela? Se preguntaron panty y garterbelt


	3. Cartas repartidas Parte 2

**Disclaimer: todo personaje que aparezca en esta historia, no nos pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a sus fines autores (usos sin fines de lucro).**

**Capitulo 3.**

**Cartas repartidas. Parte 2**

En un tranquilo pueblo de colorado 3 chicos esperan el autobús.

\- ¿Por que tardara tanto el regordete de Cartman? pregunto Stan.

\- Sabes que tiene un enorme culo Stan.- dijo Kyle. haciendo que Kenny riera.

\- Si lo sé pero no es excusa para que tarde.- pensó Stan.- además nos acita temprano y resulta que el culón falta.

\- Tal vez se le atoro el culo por el escusado.- comento Kenny.

Los 3 chicos rieron cuando se escucho la voz de Cartman.

\- Jajajaja riéndose.- dijo Cartman.- basta de sarcasmos idiotas recibimos algo.

\- ¿Qué es? Pregunto Kyle.

\- Típico de un judío.- comento Cartman.- no saben nada al respecto de temas sensibles.

\- Mira quién habla culón.

\- A mí no me insultes ¡JUDIO HIJO DE PUTA!

\- ¡YA! Interrumpió Stan.- que dicen las jodidas cartas.

\- Que… o si dice que nos aceptan en una tal hogwarts. dijo Cartman.

\- ¿Hogwarts? Pregunto Kenny. ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es una escuela de magia. Dijo Kyle.

\- ¿de magia? Comento Kenny.

\- Amigó debes estar bromeando dijo Stan mientras se acercaba junto a Kenny sin poder creer lo que ocurría.

\- De donde sacas eso mi buen amigo Kyle. dijo Cartman con voz inocente haciendo la apariencia de hacer ver a Kyle como un retrasado mental.

\- De… ¿un libro?

\- ¡LIBROS! Grito Cartman.

\- ¡Al menos se LEER!

\- Leer es para maricas.

\- Ya chicos dejen de ser unos inmaduros ya llego el jodido autobús.- comento Stan con ganas de ya no escuchar las bobas peleas de cartman y kyle.

\- Por fin.- comento Kenny.

Al subir al autobús Cartman no podía dejar de pensar como seria (si le presumo a mi querido amigo Craig de esto)

\- Yuju Craig. Y el otro voltio.

Que quieres.- advirtió Craig fulminándole la mirada.- más vale que sea algo interesante lo que me quieras comentar. Cartman solo frunció un poco el ceño.

\- Mira lo que tengo.- cartman le muestra las cartas.

\- ¿y?

\- Y, ¡SON UNAS JODIDAS SOLISITUDES DE UNA ESCUELA DE … DE ALGO!

\- ¿y?

\- AAAAA ¡CARAJO CONTIGO CRAIG, JODETE TÚ PUTA!

Craig solo le mostro el dedo.

\- AAA jodete craig, jodete tweek, jodete token y jodete clyde.

\- Y yo que hice.- interrumpió Clyde.

Cartman se retiro y se sentó junto con sus amigos… y kyle.

\- Y bien. dijo Stan.- pudiste joder a Craig.

\- No. Dijo cartman.- el me jodio.

\- Ja pensó Kenny.

\- ¿Y bien? Pregunto Kyle.- cuando empiezan las clases.

\- El… 1 de septiembre dijo Cartman sin interés.

\- SEPTIENBRE grito Kyle.

\- ¡Mierda solo faltan 5 días! Comento Stan.

\- Bueno otro día en la escuela normal. Dijo Kenny.

\- Muggle. Dijo Kyle.- un día en la escuela muggle.

\- Si en la jodida escuela moglee. Dijo Cartman.

\- Muggle.- corrigió Stan.- se dice muggle gordo.

\- Aaaaa me vale un carajo stan.- dijo Cartman mientras se baja del autobús con sus amigos y Kyle.

\- ¡CARAJO CARTMAN!

…En otra dimensión…

\- Otro encargo echo ¿no? Soul.

\- Si Maka, otro encargo echo.

\- Oye. comento Maka.- tú también recibiste este sobre.

\- Si. dijo Soul mientras sacaba el sobre de su bolsillo.

\- Para que nos querrán en una escuela de magia.

\- No sé. Dijo Soul.- pero sé que no seremos los únicos.

\- Si tienes razón y hay que…

\- ¡PRIMERO DE SEPTIEMBRE! Interrumpió Soul. Y Maka solo lo miro.

\- ¿eh?

\- Comienzan en septiembre. Comento Soul.- tenemos que prepararnos.

\- Si. Dijo 5 días para prepararnos.

\- ¿Lista? pregunto Soul mientras se transformaba.

\- ¡lista! Dijo maka mientras lo tomaba y se dirigían a casa.

\- Mañana hay que comprar todo ¿no?

\- Si Soul mañana.

\- ¿deberás por que al final cambias de idea?

\- Si grito Maka MAÑANA.

\- Pero a dormir no.- dijo Soul.- ya estoy cansado.

\- Si yo también.

…En el mar…

**Narrador: a el mar tan asombroso tan cómodo y tan… mojado. Nuestra historia comienza aquí junto con Bob esponja y su amigo a… patricio.**

\- Hey llego correo.- comento Patricio.- ¿qué recibiste?

\- Déjame ver. Dijo Bob mientras sacaba el correo de su buzón.- ¿oye que es eso?

\- Mmmn tal vez. Comento Patricio.- sea una carta que te ofrece unas vacaciones que unos extraterrestres te ofrecen, para que después te secuestre y te saquen los órganos para venderlos en una tienda de regalos y usar tu cuerpo como adorno de navidad. Bob solo lo miro.

\- Hahahahahahahahaha no lo creo patricio dijo Bob.- abriré el sobre.

\- ¡CUIDADOOOO!

\- Mira.

\- Que.

\- Unas solicitudes para ir a una escuela de magia. Dijo Bob.- y podremos volar en escobas.

\- Si escobas.

\- Pero patricio eso tiene sentido. Dijo bob mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza.

\- Por favor bob esponja. Comento Patricio.- fuego bajo el agu...a y… mar ba…jo mmmma….r.

\- Mmmn tienes razón Patricio.

\- Cuando no.

Bob esponja pensó en varios momentos.

\- Como sea patricio. Dijo Bob mientras veía la fecha de inscripción.- la escuela comienza en septiembre.

\- Como sea mañana compraremos todo si Bob.

\- Si patricio.

\- Si.

\- Si.

\- Si.

\- Pero mañana. Comento Patricio.- ya es tarde.

\- Ha si pat mañana.

\- Buenas noches. Dijo Patricio mientras se acomodaba debajo de su gran roca hogar.

\- Hasta mañana pat. Dijo Bob mientras se dirigía en si bella piña hogar dulce hogar.


	4. ¿Quién lo diría?

**Disclaimer: todo personaje que aparezca en esta historia, no nos pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a sus fines autores (usos sin fines de lucro).**

**Capitulo 4.**

**¿Quién lo diría?**

Han pasado los 5 días ya muchas personas empezaron a escribir sus cartas de confirmación para ir a hogwarts y comenzar sus estudios por allá.

Pov. Goku's.

Estaba en el tren para comenzar mi nueva aventura, veía a las personas pasar enfrente de mí y sin conocerlas pero yo seré su amigo y les demostrare que soy capaz de esforzarme pero horita soy un novato.

\- ¡GOKU! Grito Milk.- deja de quedarte parado como una estatua y ayúdame con gohan.

\- Eh si ya voy. Dijo mientras se dirigía con ellos.

\- Gohan quiero que te cuides y aprendas muchas cosas. Dijo Milk mientras lo arreglaba y lo mimaba.

\- Hay si mama dijo gohan un poco apenado.

\- Goku lo cuidas mucho. Dijo milk algo triste y preocupada de dejar a su hijo solo mientras se retiraba.

\- Si milk no te preocupes. Dijo Goku mientras se despedía de lejos.

…Adiós…

…A los dos…

\- No puedo creer que me voy a una escuela de magia y no conozca a nadie. Comento Krillin.- además no será peligroso.

\- Vaya kakaroto tu también recibiste la carta.

\- Uh... si dijo goku.- no pensé que te interesaría algo como esto vegeta.

\- Si dijo vegeta.- puede que conozcamos a un nuevo adversario ¿no?

\- Ja ese es el vegeta que conozco. Vegeta solo voltio a otro lado.

\- Miren a esos chicos. Interrumpió bulma mientras señalaba con el dedo a esos chicos.

Todos voltearon preguntándose quienes eran.

\- A CARAJO.

\- ¡DIOS CARTMAN! Grito Stan.- ¡CUAL ES TU PUTO PROBLEMA CON KYLE!

\- ¡EL MUY PENDEJO PERDIO MI MALETA!

\- ¡YO NO PERDI TU MALETA CULON!

\- ¡YA! Grito Kenny.- las personas se nos quedan viendo.

Los cuatro chicos se les quedaron mirando a goku y sus amigos.

\- ¡Y QUE CARAJO MIRAN! Grito Cartman.- que no han visto a unos niños pelearse.

\- Si pero… Goku hizo una pausa.- pero no gritándose esas cosas.

\- Disculpen al idiota de Cartman. Dijo Kyle.- no es su culpa ser un pendejo.

\- Yo pendejo mira quién habla ¡ZORRA!

\- Basta. Dijo la hermosa voz elegante de Sebastian.

Todos voltearon.

\- Disculpen mi comportamiento. Estrecho la mano.- Soy Sebastian michaelis.

\- Ja soy Goku. Y ellos son mis amigos krillin, mi hijo gohan, mi mejor amiga bulma y vegeta. Dijo mientras los señalaba. Y ellos son…

Sebastian, Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny se le quedaban viendo.

\- Eh bueno. Stan se aclaro un poco la garganta.- soy Stan Marsh y ellos, son mis amigos Kenny Mccormick, Eric Cartman y Kyle Broflovski.

\- Es un gran placer.

\- Sebastian. Dijo Ciel.- ya es tarde debemos retirarnos.

\- Si joven amo. Dijo mientras se retiraba.

Y bulma miro el reloj para ver la hora.

\- ¡10: 58! Grito Bulma.- debemos cruzar la plataforma 9 ¾.

\- ¿9 ¾? Pregunto vegeta.- bulma eso no existe.

\- Parece que sí. Dijo krillin mientras veía a sebastian y ciel cruzando la pared como si nada o si no estuviera.

Todos se sorprendieron.

\- AHHH. Todos gritaron pensando que iba a chocar.

\- Vieron eso. Dijo Stan.

\- Si pero co…co… como. Se sorprendió krillin.

\- ¡QUE CARAJOS! Grito Cartman.

\- ¡SUPER! Se emociono Goku.- ¿¡PODEMOS HACER ESO!?

\- Eh chicos. interrumpió bulma.- ya es tarde.

\- AH SON LAS 10:59. Dijo Kenny al mirar su reloj.

\- No lo lograremos. Dijo gohan.

\- ¡NO! nos rendiremos tan fácilmente dijo Kyle.- ¿y si cruzamos?

\- Imposible niño. Dijo vegeta.- ya son las 11:00.

Todos se entristecieron ante el comentario de vegeta.

\- O… Mi maleta.

\- ¡A QUIEN LE IMPORTA TU MALETA NIÑO! Grito bulma-. Además… ya es tarde.

\- ALTO. Interrumpió goku.- todavía puedo usar la tele transportación.

\- ¿la tele…que? Pregunto Kenny.

\- La tele transportación. Dijo gohan.- es una técnica que posee mi _papá _para transportarse de un lugar a otro.

\- Blah blah viejo. Sal moneo Cartman.- ¡WEY TENEMOS PRISA!

\- Eh si pero, tengo que tener la señal del tren. Dijo Goku mientras se coloco sus 2 dedos en la frente.

\- Creo que es expreso señor. Dijo Stan.

\- Oh si eso… un expreso.

5 segundos después.

\- Oh ya la encontré.

\- ¿¡QUEEEEEE?! Se sorprendieron los cuatro niños.

\- ¡Wow! se sorprendió Krilln.- tan rápido goku!

\- si. sonrió.- fue muy fácil.

\- Eh pero goku. Interrumpió Bulma.- pero no conocemos ese expreso.

\- Es cierto. Dijo Kyle.- puede que haya este recibiendo la... ¿señal? de otro expreso.

\- El del gorro verde tiene razón goku. Dijo Krillin.- y si es otro expreso.

\- Más vele intentar. Dijo Goku mientras agarraba la mano de gohan.

\- Goku tiene razón. Dijo Bulma.- hay que sujetarnos todos de él.

\- Ewww agarrar al pelos parados. Dijo Cartman.

\- Créeme gordo. Dijo vegeta sujetando la mano de cartman.- yo también sentiría asco de sujetar a kakaroto.

\- Bien ya se sujetaron.

\- SI. Mencionaron todos.

\- Próxima parada al expreso hogwarts. Dijo Kenny y todos lo miraron.- lo siento, siempre quise decir eso.

**Narrado: Goku y sus amigos parecen haber conocido a cuatro chicos y un sujeto misterioso, pero perdieron el expreso. Podrán goku y los demás llegar a él…**

\- ¡CARAJO! , ¡¿DE DONDE VIENE ESA VOZ!? grito Cartman.

\- Es un narrador gordo. Dijo Vegeta mientras se tele transportaban con goku.

…En el expreso…

Todos llegaron pero encimados entre si y los niños un poco mareados.

\- Primera vez. Dijo Goku queriendo reir.

\- Ewww ca… cállate. Mier.

\- Oye. Interrumpió mordecai. Saliendo de una puerta. ¿quiénes son ustedes?

\- AAAAAAH un pájaro parlante. Dijo gohan.

\- AHHHHHH un niño. Fingió Mordecai.- verdad que no se siente bonito.

\- ¿Hey y quien eres? Pregunto Stan.


	5. Reencuentros inesperados

**Disclaimer: todo personaje que aparezca en esta historia, no nos pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a sus fines autores (usos sin fines de lucro).**

**Capitulo 5.**

**Reencuentros inesperados.**

\- Soy mordecai. Dijo el pájaro azul.- vengo a esta escuela con mi mejor amigo rigby y mis compañeros de trabajo.

\- Wow es un gusto mordecai. Dijo Bulma mientras le da la mano al pájaro frente a ella.- soy Bulma. Mordecai sonrió.

Y ¿de dónde salieron? Pregunto Mordecai.- no los vi entrar.

\- Con la tele transportación de goku. Anuncio Stan.

\- Wow. Mordecai rio.- Me caen bien. Hizo una pausa.- a mis amigos les agradaran de hecho yo iba a…

\- ¡MORDECAI! Interrumpió Rigby.- ¡NO SABES A QUIEN VI EN EL TREN!

\- Uh?

\- Un mapache. Se fascino Cartman. (ya que él fue un superhéroe llamado así)

\- ¿Qué pasa amiguito? Dijo goku mientras se hincaba para verlo.

\- Kakaroto tú le entiendes. Dijo vegeta como si no le importaba. Goku afirmo con la cabeza.

\- Mapache dime que pa…

\- Nuestros viejos amigos. Interrumpieron dos voces muy conocidas.

\- ¿pero qué carajo? Dijo Kyle.

\- Que mierda. Dijo Cartman.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto krillin. ¿mordecai quienes son ellos?

\- OH NO. Dijeron Mordecai u Rigby. Son ellos.

Los demás solo miraron a los otros.

**Narrador: que ocurrirá, quienes son los amigos de mordecai y rigby. Eso lo descubriremos… ahora.**

\- ¡QUE MIERDA CON EL NARRADOR DE TU SERIE VIEJO! Grito Cartman.

\- Es anime insecto gordo. Dijo vegeta.- además en tu serie no tienen un narrador.

\- No

\- Un viejo recuerdo de su pasado llega a su mente. Dijo una voz grave.

\- Girando tan rápido que no lo reconoces. Dijo la voz aguda.

\- Con noticias que los derrotaran. Dijo una voz grave.

\- Los originales ya llegaron. Dijo la voz aguda.

\- Ya verán esos bobos y perdedores. Dijo una voz grave

\- Los originales. Dijo la voz aguda.

\- Ya llegaron. Dijeron los dos.

\- ¡JEREMY! Dijo Mordecai.

\- Y ¡¿CHIP?! Dijo Rigby.

\- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY CHIP SOY CHAD! Grito Chad.- ¡ERES BASTANTE CORRIENTE VIEJO!

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? Interrumpió Stan.

\- Wow. Se sorprendió Krillin.- otros animales parlantes.

\- Eh conocido animales parlantes. Dijo Bulma.- pero esto ya es un glitche ¿no?

\- Que otra cosa podrían hacer aquí además de estropear el ambiente. Dijo Jeremy mientras les fulminaba la mirada a mordecai y rigby.

\- ¡Deja de decir cosas que no entendemos! Advirtió Mordecai.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Porque no se lo preguntas al Sr. Gena. Dijo Jeremy cuando su teléfono sonó.- si ¿Quién habla?

\- ¡ES GENE AVESTRUZ IGNORANTE! Grito la voz del Sr. Gene del teléfono.

\- Eh… estamos aquí por órdenes del Sr. Gene. Dijo Jeremy.- le intriga mucho la magia de estas varitas y al jefe le gustaría estudiarla.

\- ¡DILE A ESE TAL KELER QUE PUEDE...! grito Rigby cuando el celular volvió a sonar.

\- Creo que te hablan. Dijo Jeremy mientras arrojaba su celular a Rigby.

\- ¿Eh hola? Pregunto Rigby.- AUN SIGO AQUÍ. Grito la voz del celular.

\- Bueno porque ese tonto les da órdenes. Dijo Mordecai tomando el celular de las manos de Rigby y lo arrojaba. ¡además llegamos primero!

\- Eso no fue lo que escuche. Dijo Chad atrapando el teléfono de su mejor amigo.- el director nos acaba de decir en persona que nosotros fuimos quienes recibieron la carta antes que todos.

\- ¡QUEEEE! Gritaron todos.

\- Que hijos de puta. Dijo Cartman.

\- ¿Qué pero cómo? Pregunto Mordecai.

\- Fue un regalo de nuestro nuevo jefe el Sr. Gane. Dijo Chad cuando el celular de Jeremy sono.- ES GENE grito la voz del celular.

\- Como odio a esos tipos. Dijo Cartman.

\- ¿pero? Los acabas de conocer gordo. Dijo Kenny.

\- Si pero son unos pendejos. Dijo Cartman.

\- Si ellos no me dan buena espina. Dijo Krillin.- además se fueran de nuestro mundo serian poderosos.

\- Rigbone. Interrumpió su hermano menor Don.- quiénes son tus amigos.

\- Ellos no sé. Dijo Rigby.- pero estos dos fenómenos no son mis amigos.

\- Hola soy don es un gusto. Dijo don mientras saludaba a goku.

\- Je soy Goku.

\- Goku dame cariño. Dijo mientras lo abraza.

\- Que ¿carajo? Pregunto Kyle.

\- Y tú eres.

\- Soy Kyle Broflovski.

\- Kyle dame cariño.

\- Que puto es tu Hermano viejo. Dijo Cartman a Rigby que solo miraba a su hermano dando cariño a todos.

\- Será mejor que se vayan. advirtió Mordecai fulminándole la mirada a los dos chicos.

\- ¿Irnos? Dijo Chad.- y quien nos va a obligar.

\- Bueno lo hacemos por las buenas o malas. Dijo Rigby. ¿que deciden?

\- Pues. Pensó Jeremy.- la mala.

\- Rigbone no me presentas a tus dos amigos. Dijo Don mientras seguía abrazando a todos.

\- Pero Don. Dijo Rigby.- Chock y Jeremy no son mis amigos.

\- Chock … ¡CHOCK! Grito Chad.- ¡PARA TU INFORMACION ES CHAD VIEJO CHAD!

\- Chad dame cariño. Don se acerca y lo abraza.- Al menos no me dijo chock. Pensó Chad.

\- Jeremy dame cariño. Don se acerca y lo abraza. Al parecer Jeremy no dijo nada.

Lo que casi nadie sabía es que el expreso de hogwarts estaba llegando a una barrera que transformaba a los anímeles en humanos pero con rasgos de su especie.

\- ¿Qué es esta cosa que nos atraviesa? Dijo vegeta sintiendo una capa mágica.

\- No lo sé pero siento que algo cambio. Dijo Kenny mientras caminaba junto a vegeta.

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! grito Mordecai. ¡QUE ME PASO!

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MIRATE! Grito Rigby. ¡AHHHHHHHHH MIRAME!

\- Wow son… son… tartamudeo Goku. ¡SON HUMANOS!

\- ¡HUMANOS!

**NOTA: en la primera temporada casi todos dicen mal el nombre de Chad XD.**

**referencia a pokemon (por cassidy y buch)**


	6. Sorpresa

**Disclaimer: todo personaje que aparezca en esta historia, no nos pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a sus fines autores (usos sin fines de lucro).**

**Capitulo 6.**

**Sorpresa.**

\- ¡HUMANOS!

\- ¡Viejo que nos ocurrió! Se sorprendió Mordecai. El podía ver que tenía ciertas similitudes de su forma original y la humana. ya que se mira, tocaba e inspeccionaba cada parte de si mismo.- al parecer no estamos tan… ¿distintos?

\- Pero que ocurrió. Dijo Rigby mientras fijaba su mirada en su hermano que estaba abrasando a todo el mundo. – al parecer todos somos humanos…. Menos los humanos claro.

Todos miraban con asombro el gran cambio que tenían los 5 animales parlantes.

\- Al menos soy más guapo. Interrumpió Chad mientras se miraba en el reflejo de la ventana del expreso.- soy sexy… ¿y tú qué piensas jem?

\- Bien. Un monosílabo fue la única respuesta de Jeremy ya que no le importaba que ocurría. El solo no desprendía los ojos del celular.

\- ¡Que me perdí! ¿¡Que me perdí!? Dijo un gato negro que salió de la puerta.- vi que animales se volvían humanos y solo quise saber si… el gato negro se detuvo a ver que 5 chicos tenían cola. Un plumaje blanco, otro plumaje azul con rayas negras y 3 colas de color café, dos lisas con rayas negras y la otra desordenada.

\- Ohhhh que lindo gatito. Dijo Cartman mientras se acercaba al adorable gato negro.- amiguito ¿cómo te llamas?

\- El gato no respondió nada.

\- Ese gato…¿hablo? Se pregunto Stan mientras se acercaba a Cartman con el gato y ponía una de sus manos en la barbilla.

\- De que te sorprendes. Se acerco Bulma. Ya vimos a 5 animales parlantes… no es gran cosa.

\- Tú no eres gran cosa amiga. Menciono Chad mientras cruza los brazos y su rostro cambia de lado contrario al cuerpo.

\- Oye. Dijo Bulma. Cálmate… eh? Chad solo miraba la expresión de pensamiento de Bulma.- ehhh ¿Roberto?

\- CHAD NIÑA ES CHAD.

…Olvídalo... Interrumpió Jeremy los corajes de Chad.- solo vámonos.

Los dos chicos cambian de dirección a la otra cabina del tren. "Por cierto recuerda mis palabras" Rigby solo lo miro.- ¿y esas son?

\- yo soy perfecto.- Dijo Chad con un enorme resplandor.

Cuando los chicos se marcharon Jeremy voltio ligeramente la cabeza mientras su vista se dirigía a vegeta. Al parecer vegeta entendió la indirecta.

\- Jeremy eh? pensó vegeta.

\- ¡POR FIN! dijo Rigby.- esos idiotas ya se fueron. Rigby se deslizó a un lado junto a una de las ventanas que separaban las cabinas del otro lado. "eh" murmuro mientras veía a través de la ventana a una chica que tiene el cabello oscuro-rubio y ojos de color marrón oscuro, se le observa en ella un uniforme amarillo y llevaba un arco de color rosa en el cabello.

Rigby parpadeo un par de veces.- Es…hermosa.

\- chicos por fin estamos llegando. Dijo Krillin mientras apuntaba por la ventana.

Cuando los chicos se asomaron podían ver el **Castillo de Hogwarts**. Es un gran edificio alto con siete pisos, apoyado por arte de magia, con muchas torres y torrecillas y mazmorras muy profundas, construido en la Alta Edad Media tardía por un arquitecto asistente y los cuatro más famosos magos de la edad. El castillo alberga la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería , considerados como la mejor escuela de magos en el mundo y el lugar más seguro.

Estamos llegando a las puertas. Dijo Bulma mientras señala cerca de la ventana.

Por fin ya mi culo no aguantaba. Dijo Cartman mientras se paraba del asiento y se soba el trasero.

\- Hogwarts allá vamos.- dijo Mordecai.- por fin sabremos de que seremos capaces.

\- Por fin. Dijo Kenny.

\- Seremos magos. Dijo Gohan.

\- Si yo seré humano de nuevo. Dijo Salem el gato negro.

\- Llegaremos a la historia.- dijo Rigby.- OOOHHH.

\- Podremos crear pociones. Dijo Bulma.

\- Por fin llegamos. Dijo Stan.

\- Habrá cariño para todos. Dijo Don.

\- Y habrá libros. Dijo Kyle.

\- Tendremos enemigos nuevos. Dijo Vegeta.

\- Y por fin podre comer. Dijo Goku con las manos en el estomago.

\- ATENCION A TODOS.- dijo la voz de la bocina.- El tren se a detenido por favor esperen un poco.

Todos comenzaron a quejarse hasta que el tren vivió a su rumbo a la escuela.

**Narrador: Goku y sus amigos llegaran a la escuela de magia y aprenderán muchas cosas… el problema es que se encontraran.**

\- A la mierda. Dijo Cartman.

\- Es el narrador incesto.

**Narrador: descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…**

Tan tan tan.

Cállate Cartman.- dijo Kenny-. Estas jodiendo el momento.


	7. ¡AL FIN! LLEGAMOS ¿NO?

**Disclaimer: todo personaje que aparezca en esta historia, no nos pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a sus fines autores (usos sin fines de lucro).**

**Capitulo 7.**

**¡AL FIN!... LLEGAMOS ¿NO?**

**Aclaraciones: hay muchas referencias de series e incluso de Harry potter.**

**Todo lo que esté en paréntesis () son pensamientos y lo que este (…) son cambios de escenario o escenas.**

**También habrá distintas canciones comunes y de fondo, todas tienes sus respectivos dueños (usos sin fines de lucro).**

\- Ya llegamos.- dijo Goku.

\- No.- dijo Vegeta.

\- Ya llegamos.- dijo Goku.

\- No.- dijo Vegeta.

\- Ya llegamos.- dijo Goku.

\- No.- dijo Vegeta.

\- Ya llegamos.- dijo Goku.- Ya llegamos. Ya llegamos ¡VEGETA YA LLEGAMOS!

\- AHHHHHHHHH.- Grito Vegeta.- ¡YA, YA LLEGAMOS!

\- Si es verdad.-dijo Kyle asomándose por la ventana del tren exprés

\- Si por fin.- dijo Goku con una sonrisa grande.

\- Miren esas torres.- dijo Stan viendo toda la escuela.

\- Wow son grandes.- dijo Kenny.

\- Será grandioso estudiar aquí.- dijo Bulma.

** Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me **

\- ¿me pregunto si Habrá artes marciales? Pregunto Krillin.

\- Ojala también haya comida.- dijo Goku.

** Town to keep me movin' **

** Keep me groovin' with some energy **

\- Que pedo con la canción que se oye de fondo.- dijo Cartman.

\- No se.- dijo Kenny volteando la cabeza de una dirección a otra afuera de la ventana.- pero esta padre la canción ¿No?

** Well, I talk about it, Talk about it, **

** Talk about it, Talk about it, **

El exprés pasaba por un Puente curvo mientras la música sonaba y se veían las maravillas de la magia.

\- Hay carajo.- grito Cartman.

** Talk about, Talk about, **

** Talk about movin, **

\- ¿Como crees que serán los profesores de aquí?- pregunto Kyle volteando a ver a Bulma para que ella responda ya que Kyle siente que Bulma es lista y lo entienda.

\- Eh? Buena pregunta.- menciono Bulma mientras ponía su dedo índice en la barbilla y se ponía a analizar.

** Gotta move on. **

** Gotta move on. **

** Gotta move on. **

\- ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO!- grito Rigby desde la ventana del exprés mientras entraban a un túnel y se veía el cielo obscurecerse.

\- ¿Viejo en serio? preguntó Mordecai dentro del túnel.

** Won't you take me to Funkytown. **

** Won't you take me to Funkytown. **

** Won't you take me to Funkytown. **

** Won't you take me to Funkytown. **

La música se detuvo y el exprés llego a la plataforma escolar para recibir a los estudiantes nuevos.

\- YA LLEGAMOS A HOGWARTS. Grito una voz de afuera para alertar a los estudiantes.

\- Vamos a cambiarnos.-dijo Stan mientras se iba quitando la su abrigo.

\- ¡Espera Stan no te desnudes aquí! Dijo Kyle mientras agarro el abrigo de Stan para cubrirlo.

\- Entonces como nos ponemos el uniforme.- dijo Mordecai mientras inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente a la dirección donde Rigby estaba viendo a la bella chica de hace un rato.

\- Entonces que hacemos.- dijo Kenny mientras se colocaba los brazos de tras de su cabeza.

\- Entrar a la escuela ¿no? Dijo Vegeta recargado en el marco de la puerta.

…De repente se va la luz…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

\- No mamen.- dijo Cartman.

\- Aaah.- dijo Mordecai.

\- Si seguimos así nos tardaremos toda la temporada en el puto tren.- dijo Kyle.

\- ¡TRANQUILA MI AMOR YO TE SALVARE! Grito Rigby.

\- Esto ya es glitche. Dijo Bulma.

**Narrador: Goku y sus amigos saldrán del tren, aparecerá alguna amenaza, ¿Quién es la enamorada de Rigby? , Kyle tendrá razón respecto a lo de la temporada y por fin llegaran a la escuela… eso lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo.**

\- ¡Hay esta obscuro! - murmuro Krillin.

**N. canción del recorrido es funky town by lipps inc. **

**referencia a shrek XD**

**la canción y la película tienen autores y dueños. **

**(usos sin fines de lucro).**


	8. ¿Quiénes son us… NO MAMEN MAS

**Disclaimer: todo personaje que aparezca en esta historia, no nos pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a sus fines autores (usos sin fines de lucro).**

** Capitulo 8.**

** ¿Quiénes son us… NO MAMEN MAS CONOCIDOS!**

** Aclaraciones: hay muchas referencias de series e incluso de Harry potter.**

**Todo lo que esté en paréntesis () son pensamientos y lo que este (…) son cambios de escenario o escenas.**

**También habrá distintas canciones comunes y de fondo, todas tienes sus respectivos dueños (usos sin fines de lucro).**

**Cuando esto _ aparezca es que es una canción de fondo o que alguien cante.**

Ya habían llegado a la escuela pero se había ido la luz y el tren se quedo cerrado, todos estaban preocupados por el enorme bloqueo de puertas y ventanas.

\- ¿Alguien tiene alguna lámpara o algo?- Pregunto Bulma mientras se fijaba por donde podía ir.

\- Creo que yo.-Dijo Kyle mientras buscaba su mochila evitando chocando con todo.

\- Ehhh chicos.- Hablo Krillin.- mencione que le tengo un poco de temor a la obscuridad.

\- Yo también y eso que soy su maestro.- Dijo Salem mientras se trepaba al hombro de Krillin con un salto provocando a que este se estremeciera.

\- ¿Esperen un gato será nuestro maestro?- Dijo Gohan mientras intenta encontrar alguna vela.

\- Si soy Salem Saberhagen y seré su maestro de clases sobre la teoría mágica. Dijo el gato negro que todavía seguía parado en el hombro de Krillin.

\- ¡la encontré!- Dijo Kyle mientras prendía la linterna provocando a que el resplandor de la luz se fijara en él y luego en la cara de Mordecai.

\- Esperen Pregunto Mordecai.- ¿ y Rigby? ¡YY...Y mi amigo!

\- No se preocupen yo lo buscare.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y corría lento mientras se reproducía la canción "Chariots of Fire "

\- Hey Pregunto Stan- ¿por que corre tan lento?

\- ¡Amigo mueve tu trasero!- Dijo Mordecai con la finalidad de ver que Goku aumentara la velocidad ya que estaba angustiado por su mejor amigo.

\- Eso hago.- y dé repente Goku aumento la velocidad así como la música aumento de ritmo.- a ya voy amigo… bueno técnicamente todavía no es mi amigo… pero a ya voy.- y Goku se fue a buscar en las otras cabinas del expreso con la esperanza de encontrar a Rigby.

** (…)**

De repente Rigby asomo su cabeza sobre la ventana para ver a quien podía ver.-Eh... ¿hola?

\- ¡mira Hikaru una rata humanoide gigante!- Dijo Kaoru un chico con un suéter morado con un corbatín de color negro con dos líneas grises que en su interior parecen formar una casi cruz, el era un pelirrojo y lleva zapatos negros y su pantalón también.

(Eh eh… rata gigante) Grito Rigby.-¡A QUIEN LLAMAS RATA CHICO YO NO SOY NINGUNA RATA Y MUCHOMENOS HUMANOIDE… QUE NO SE QUE SIGNIFIQUE PERO NO SOY ESO!

\- "Que tiene un aspecto físico muy parecido al del ser humano"- Dijo Hikaru el otro gemelo.- eso significa "humanoide"

\- Ah bueno tal vez si lo soy pero yo… Rigby hizo una pausa.-bueno como sea vine a salvarlos.

\- Gracias.- Tartamudeo Renge con una leve expresión de curiosidad en su cara.- cosa… , ratón… ¿gigante?… rayada.

\- De hecho soy un mapache.- Dijo Rigby con un ligero rubor de un fino color carmesí.- soy Rigby.

\- Soy Renge Houshakuji.-Dijo Renge con mirada lasciva y con un ligero rubor no tan notable.

**There's a calm surrender to the rush of day**

**When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away**

_(wow es bellísima)_

**_ an enchanted moment, and it sees me through _**  
**_ it's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you _**

Durante un momento Rigby y Renge intercambiaron miradas.

**And can you feel the love tonight**

El brillo de los ojos marrones de Rigby rebotaba de arriba y abajo lentamente mientras veía a la chica de cabello oscuro-rubio… hasta que fue interrumpido.

\- Uh. Dijo Rigby mientras Goku apareció de repente con la técnica de la transportación y aplasto a Rigby contra la ventana donde hace un rato veía a la chica.

\- ¡Amigo aquí estas! - Dijo Goku felizmente.- ahora abre la puerta.- e hizo un puchero.

\- ¡Wow eso fue grandioso!- Dijo hikaru con una gran sonrisa ante el hombre que apareció frente sus ojos.- ¿amigo cómo te llamas?- pregunto mientras arqueaba la ceja.

\- ¿Yo? soy Goku y este que está tirado junto a mi es Rigby.- Dijo Goku sujetando a Rigby con una mano y con la otra se rascaba la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- jiji.

\- Wow.- dieron los dos hermanos.

\- ¿Puedes entrar aquí amigo?- Pregunto Kaoru.

\- Si. Respondió rápidamente Goku con su gran sonrisa.

\- Y tú… se ruborizo Renge.- amigo puede entrar también.

\- Claro.- Dijo Goku mientras miraba a Rigby con una sonrisa muy obvia y le giño el ojo provocando que este se sonroje.

** (…)**

¿Dónde estará Goku?-Pregunto Krillin.

Tal vez comiendo pescado.- dijo Salem y Krillin lo miro.- yo lo aria.

**Narrador: Goku ya encontró a Rigby y conocimos a nuevos chicos, Mordecai se preocupara más y saldrán del expreso. Descúbranlo ahora en próximo episodio.**

\- ¡qué mierda! Dijo Cartman.

\- ES EL NARRADOR INSECTO.-Grito Vegeta.

\- A mí no me llames así PUTO.

\- Ten me mas respeto GORDO.

\- Y así empezó una discusión entre Cartman y Vegeta.

\- ¿crees que tarde Goku? -Pregunto Bulma veteando a ver a Kyle que está a su lado sentado junto a ella.

\- Tal vez.- dijo Kyle.- tal vez.

\- Tengo hambre.- Se quejo Stan.

**N.A. la canción que aparece cuando Rigby se enamora es Can you feel the love tonight By Elton john.**

****(usos sin fines de lucro).****


	9. Revuelto

**Disclaimer: todo personaje que aparezca en esta historia, no nos pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a sus fines autores (usos sin fines de lucro).**

** Capitulo 9.**

** Revuelto.**

Aclaraciones: hay muchas referencias de series e incluso de Harry potter.

Todo lo que esté en paréntesis () son pensamientos y lo que este **(…) **son cambios de escenario o escenas.

También habrá distintas canciones comunes y de fondo, todas tienes sus respectivos dueños (usos sin fines de lucro).

Cuando esto _ aparezca es que es una canción de fondo o que alguien cante.

\- ¡ESTO ES UNA MIERDA! Grito Cartman.

\- Ya por favor. Dijo Stan.- Esto ya es más mierda que las quejas de Cartman.

\- Vamos chicos. Dijo Krillin.- esto no es tan malo…

Krillin intento pararse del asiento del expreso.- Además. Bulma interrumpió.

\- ¡COMO QUE NO ES TAN MALO! Grito Bulma.- además estamos atrapados en el expreso sin comida ni nada.

\- Se los digo. Dijo Cartman con voz inocente y después grito.

\- ESTO ES MAS MIERDA QUE LA MIERDA MISMA, ME CAGAN.

\- Cartman deja de joder. Dijo Kyle.- solo se paciente gordo.

\- Si claro ser pacientes. Dijo Kenny-. A menos que me pudra aquí adentro y muera.

Kenny parecía que hablaba enserio ya que se veía cabizbajo. Todos lo miraron sin entender.

\- Ajhjhfdyhdjfhfd. Rio Cartman.- es verdad olvidamos decirles que Kenny siempre muere en nuestra serie ajahfhgjjfjfj.

Cartman parecía atascarse de risa.

\- Eso es muy cruel. Dijo Krillin.- te entiendo.

\- ¿Cómo lo entiendes Krillin? Pregunto Bulma.

Krillin arqueo una ceja mientras miraba a Bulma.

Bulma miro y.- ooooo ya entendí… volteo hacia a Kyle.- Bueno… ¿cómo salimos de aquí?

\- No se pero que hará su amigo. Dijo Kyle.

\- Ese inútil de kakaroto. Dijo vegeta.- probablemente solo esta haciendo amigos a lo tonto en vez de buscar cómo sacarnos de aquí.

\- Goku no nos abandonaría. Dijo Krillin.- además. cruzo los brazos.- no creo que esté haciendo eso.

\- Ojala encuentre a Rigby. Dijo Mordecai.

**(…)**

\- Goku.- wow chicos son muy divertidos… je me cae bien.

\- Chico tú también me caes bien. Dijo Kaoru.

\- Wow dijo Hikaru.- jeje eres la onda viejo.

\- Oye rig. Dijo Goku con una pequeña risita.- como te ve con… miro hacia otro lado.- novia.

\- Bien. Dijo Rigby.- y no es mi novia solo… es… pues… este… … ¡NO ES MI NOVIA Y PUNTO!

Renge solo miraba la cara perdida de Rigby mientras que Goku charlaba con los otros.

\- Bueno chicos me encantaría quedarme pero…Dijo Goku.- estoy tratando de ayudar a mis amigos a salir de este exprés.

\- Bueno. Dijo Hikaru mirando a Kaoru.

\- Bueno. Dijo Kaoru mirando a Hikaru

\- Bueno usare la técnica de la transportación. Dijo Goku colocando sus 2 dedos sobre la frente.- Rig ¿vienes conmigo? Tu amigo azul debe estar preocupado.

\- Agh bien. Gimió Rigby.- ya voy.

Mientras Goku se preparaba para irse. Rigby se despedía de su… ¿amiga? Cercana que acaba de conocer.

** And can you feel the love…**

\- Ya por favor. Dijo Goku que tengo hambre y no sé cuanto hemos estado aquí.

\- Bien. Dijo Rigby acercándose a Goku.- arruinaste el momento.

\- Y no hablen con desconocidos. Dijo Kaoru mientras se despedía.

\- Si adiós. Dijo Goku y se fue.

**(…)**

\- AAH muero de hambre.- Se quejo Cartman.

Goku apareció de repente junto con Rigby.

\- Ahhh Grito Cartman.- ¡NO TE APARESCAS ASI HIJO DE PUTA!

\- Rigby. Se paro Mordecai del asiento.- a donde fuiste viejo.

\- Pues… pensó Rigby.- a explorar.

\- Mire las puertas se están abriendo. Dijo Stan mientras señalaba.

Todos asomaron la cabeza por el pasillo del expreso. Mirando de un lado a otro. Todos se miraron y luego a la gran bola de estudiantes.

\- Rápido chicos por aquí, por aquí. Dijo la Señora Puff.- tienen que prepararse.

\- ¿Prepararnos? Dijo Stan.

\- ¿Para qué? Se pregunto Krillin.

\- Como que para que. Dijo la Señora Puff mientras cruzaba los brazos.- para entrar a Hogwarts.

\- ¡HOGWARTS!

\- Por fin sin esa puta voz. Dijo Cartman.

\- ¡QUE ES NARRADOR INSECTO! Grito vegeta.


	10. ¡HOGWARTS! Parte 1

Disclaimer: todo personaje que aparezca en esta historia, no nos pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a sus fines autores (usos sin fines de lucro).

Capitulo 10.

**¡HOGWARTS! ****Parte 1**

Aclaraciones: hay muchas referencias de series e incluso de Harry potter.

Todo lo que esté en paréntesis () son pensamientos y lo que este **(…) **son cambios de escenario o escenas.

También habrá distintas canciones comunes y de fondo, todas tienes sus respectivos dueños (usos sin fines de lucro).

Cuando esto _ aparezca es que es una canción de fondo o que alguien cante.

\- ¡HOGWARTS!

\- Si hogwarts. Dijo la Señora Puff.- ahora ya vístanse. La señora Puff se retiro ya que no quería ver a Bob Esponja.

\- Vez Kyle. Dijo Stan.- me hubieras dejado vestirme. Kyle solo rodó los ojos.

\- Hay por fin llegamos. Dijo Salem mientras salía del expreso.- bueno chicos me retiro, luego los veo en clases.

\- Adiós gatito. Dijo Cartman con voz inocente.

\- Bueno. Dijo Stan mientras se rasca la nuca.- creo que los veremos luego.

\- Adiós chicos. Dijo Cartman.

\- No finjas tristeza gordo. Dijo Kenny.

\- Cállate Kenny. Dijo Cartman.- no te metas donde no te llaman pobre de mierda.

Kyle se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de la mano.- olvídenlo nos retiramos y… Cartman interrumpió.

\- Cállate Kyle. Dijo Cartman.- a nadie le interesa lo que digas judío de mierda.

\- Olvídenlo. Dijo Stan mientras extendía la mano a Goku. Adiós chicos.

\- Adiós. Dijo Goku mientras extendía la mano a Stan.

\- Bueno. Dijo Kenny mientras extendía sus manos de tras de su cabeza.- vámonos.

\- Bien. Dijo Kyle mientras se deba la vuelta junto con Kenny.- adiós.

\- Por fin. Dijo Cartman mientras se unían con los chicos que a veces dudaba en llamarlos amigos.

\- De acuerdo. Dijo Stan mientras se unía con los chicos.

Los cuatro chicos se retiraban cuando de pronto se oyó una voz en el parlante.

\- Los estudiantes de primer grado reúnanse en las escaleras los estaremos esperando. Dijo la voz.

\- ¿Qué mierda? Dijo Cartman.

Todos los estudiantes de varias clases de series tenían distintos estilos de ropa como de aspectos. Además se dirigían a las escaleras principales de la entrada.(Si hay dudas de ropa. Todos tienen ropa común o civil.)

Todos se paraban preguntándose quien es quien y que pasara.

**En la multitud. **

**(…)**

\- ¿Qué crees que pase Bob Esponja? Pregunto Patricio.

\- No se Pat. Dijo Bob.- solo sé que un parlante nos llamo aquí.

**(…)**

\- Hay algo mal en esto Soul. Dijo Maka viendo por todos lados.

\- Si Maka. Dijo Soul.- tengo mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Qué? Pregunto Maka. NO! Yo leí los libros de Harry Potter y no recuerdo que la escuela tuviera bocinas parlantes en las esquinas.

**(…)**

\- Wow esto es curiosooo. Dijo Mikey.

\- Wow Hogwarts es diferente a como lo describe el libro. Dijo Donnie.

\- Pues no todo es igual a los libros. Dijo Raphael.

\- Chicos Pregunto Leonardo ¿qué creen que pase?

\- No se pero es curiosoooo. Dijo Mikey

**(…)**

\- Buen. Dijo el Pato Lucas.

\- ¿Bueno que? Pregunto Bugs Bunny.

\- No sé. Dijo el Pato Lucas.

Bugs Bunny solo suspiro.

**(…)**

\- Mmmm Kowalski Opciones. Ordeno Skipper.

\- Bueno después de que nos llamaron los parlantes.- Analizo Kowalski mientras sacaba su libreta.- La intención de este trabajo es hacer un recorrido sobre las instalaciones o aulas escolares de la escuela de magia llamada hogwarts para actividades de magia o extracurriculares ya que en esta versión de hogwarts hay más que solo enseñanza de magia e incluso artes marciales u otras cosas… hasta eeh… pescar medusas. Dejo su libreta a un lado.

\- Mmm interesante Dijo Skipper.- Cabo qué opinas.

\- Pues está bien ¿No? Dijo Cabo.

\- Rico.

\- AGFUFJ… Dijo Rico.-Am mi me susgta.

\- Perfecto chicos. Dijo Skipper.- pero no hay que confiarnos.

**(…)**

\- Wow la escuela es muy grande. Dijo papaleta.- jajijiji.

\- Bueno. Pregunto Benson.- ¿pero dónde estarán Mordecai y Rigby?

\- No lo sé. Dijo Skips.- Espero que no causen problemas.

\- Es curioso donde estarán. pensó Benson.

\- Yo sé quién sabe donde están. Dijo Musculoso.

Todos lo miraron.

\- ¡MI MAMA! HAHAHAHAHA. Rio Musculoso.

Los otro solo miraron y Benson choco su palma de la mano con su frente.

**(…)**

\- Sebastián. Dijo Ciel.

\- Si Dijo Sebastián.- Joven amo.

\- Piensas en lo que estoy pensando. Dijo Ciel.

\- Si mi amo. Dijo Sebastián. Lo entiendo todo… estaré alerta.

**Narrador DBZ: ¿quiénes son los nuevos estudiantes que acabamos de ver? , ¿Qué querrá el parlante? , Goku y los demás tendrán retos y Cartman dejara de asustarse cada vez que hablo. Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.**

**Tan tan TAAN…**

**N.A.** En el próximo cap Habrá distintas canciones Comunes o soundtracks de las series que tienen sus dueños y como se menciono antes hay muchas referencias.


	11. ¡HOGWARTS! Parte 2

Disclaimer: todo personaje que aparezca en esta historia, no nos pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a sus fines autores (usos sin fines de lucro).

Capitulo 11.

**¡HOGWARTS! Parte 2**

Aclaraciones: hay muchas referencias de series e incluso de Harry potter.

Todo lo que esté en paréntesis () son pensamientos y lo que este **(…) **son cambios de escenario o escenas.

También habrá distintas canciones comunes y de fondo, todas tienes sus respectivos dueños (usos sin fines de lucro).

Cuando esto _ aparezca es que es una canción de fondo o que alguien cante.

**Narrador de Bob Esponja: hay parece que todavía hay una gran espera… veamos en la multitud que ocurre.**

**En la multitud. **

**(…)**

\- Mmm. Murmuro Panty.- hay mucho guapo por aquí.

\- Mmmmm. Murmuro Stocking.- que antojo de un pastel quiero.

**(…)**

\- Hay muchas personas. Dijo Jeff The Killer mirando a Ben

\- Si Dijo Ben Drowned.- pero recuerda que nos retiramos.

\- ¡QUEEE! Gruño Jeff.- ¡RETIRADOS!

\- Si. Dijo Sally Williams.- recuerda que seremos magos y no asesinos.

\- Hay. Murmuro Jeff.-…que mal.

\- Jiji Rio Splendorman.

**(…)**

\- Míranos Sully. Dijo Mike.- en una escuela de magos… es grandioso. Dijo poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

\- Si. Dijo Sully.- pero algo me preocupa. Mike lo miro. Ya que sabe que aun algo le preocuparía.

\- Ve el lado bueno sully. Sully lo miro y le sonrió.

\- Si Mike… seremos grandes.

**(…)**

\- Viejo todavía seguimos por aquí. Dijo Mordecai.

\- Si ya me canse. Dijo Rigby.

\- Bueno. Dijo Goku.-creo que será divertido. Una voz femenina interrumpió.

Atención todos por favor. Dijo un joven alta, de grandes pechos y una figura atractiva. Ella tiene el pelo violeta corto con mechones largos en cada lado de la cara que se curvan hacia arriba y alrededor para parecerse a su cola.

\- Mi nombre es Blair y seré su profesora de artes de belleza mágica. Dijo giñando un ojo.

\- ¡QUEEEEE! Grito Maka.- ¡USTED!

La bellísima chica inclino su dedo sobre los estudiantes.- Muy bien todos síganme.

\- Bonita ¿no? Kowalski. Dijo Skipper golpeando el brazo de su compañero Kowalski.

\- Es bonita. Dijo Kowalski.- pero no se compara con Doris. y este cruzo los brazos viendo hacia otro lado.

Todos los estudiantes siguieron a la nueva "profesora" mientras les daba un previo tour por la escuela. Muchos de los estudiante se sorprendían y otros no. Había de todo tipo y estilos e incluso Blair pensó en el posible carisma de cada grupito que se reunía. Sin embargo tenía panes.

(Creo que encajarían bastante bien en las casas) pensó a sí misma.

\- Bien ya llegamos. Dijo mientras mostraba el enorme set del comedor escolar.

El ambiente era maravilloso. Un enorme comedor con cuatro filas de mesas, estaba iluminada por antorchas y se podía ver un banco en el centro.

\- Bien conozcan al "director" de Hogwarts. Dijo Blair.- Shinigami.

\- ¡QUEE! Gritaron sus estudiantes(los del anime)

\- Je je si. Dijo Shinigami.- soy yo. Y apunto con sus enormes dedos a los jóvenes (de unos treinta y algo) nuevos.

\- Que mierda. Dijo Cartman.

\- Bienvenidos estudiantes. Dijo el Director.- yo soy su Director Shinigami y les doy la cordial bienvenida a Hogwarts el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería o simplemente Hogwarts.

Todos miraron.

\- Parecen que tiene abre jóvenes. Dijo el Director

\- ¡SI! Grito Goku.- y mucha. Después coloco sus brazos en su regazo.

\- Claro viejo. Dijo Cartman.- después de estar atrapados como por 10 horas en su mierda de tren. Cruzo los brazos.- como no vamos a tener hambre.

El Señor o más bien el Director Shinigami frunció el seño y alzo la palma de su mano y golpeo al gordito frente a él. Goku evitando las casi ganas de reír solo miro hacia el director.

\- ¡AY! Grito Cartman después de tener contacto con la mano sel Director en su cabeza.- QU-E…QUE MIERDA!.

\- Señor no me obligue a bajarle puntos a su casa.

\- Pero…Bulma se aclaro la garganta.-como sabremos en que casa pertenecemos.

A buena pregunta señorita. Dijo Shinigami.- para eso se necesita la Ceremonia de selección

\- La ¿qué? Pregunto Donnie.

\- La selección. Dijo Raphael.- TORPE.

\- Bueno comencemos. Dijo Shinigami mientras veía hacia enfrente.

\- Disculpa. Dijo Kyle.- ¿a quién le habla?

\- Ehh a… pensó Shinigami.- a ustedes chicos. Voltio hacia el otro lado.- Señora Puff me hace el honor.

\- Sí señor. Dijo la Señora Puff.- bueno yo. Bob interrumpió.

\- ¡HOLA SEÑORA PUFF! Saludo Bob Esponja mientras que la Señora Puff se cubría con el pergamino.

\- Eh bueno. Dijo Shinigami.- podría explicar necesita la Ceremonia de selección por favor maestra.

\- Por supuesto. Dijo la Señora Puff mientras abría el pergamino.- En Hogwarts, hay cuatro casas llamadas Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cuando los estudiantes de primer año llegan por primera vez al castillo, no van directamente al Gran Comedor para empezar el Festín de Bienvenida, si no que deben ir a la Selección, una importante ceremonia. Los estudiantes en Hogwarts se dividen en cuatro casas, cada una con el nombre de uno de los fundadores originales de la escuela.

Goku se perdió cuando la Señora Puff dijo "Festín"

La Señora Puff Continuo.

\- La ceremonia de selección en Hogwarts tiene lugar en el Gran Comedor, y todos los estudiantes así como los profesores están invitados. Después de un corto discurso de parte del director o directora, los estudiantes de primer año esperan en filas a ser llamados, en orden alfabético, por sus nombres. El Sombrero, que tiene la apariencia de un viejo sombrero remendado, canta primero una canción, a explicando sus funciones y describiendo las cualidades de las diferentes casas. La canción nunca es la misma, y varía de un año a otro en función de los acontecimientos. Nota Luego, cada estudiante de primer año avanza en orden alfabético y se sienta en un taburete.

\- Tenemos que cantar un himno o algo. Susurro Mikey hacia Raph

\- No tengo idea. Dijo Raphael.

\- Yo La Señora Puff. Coloco el Sombrero Seleccionador, que toma unos pocos segundos o minutos para completar un breve análisis psicológico de los estudiantes y determinar sus aptitudes, a continuación, anunciando en voz alta la casa a la que pertenece el estudiante durante toda su escolaridad.

\- Gracias Profesora Puff. Dijo Shinigami.- empecemos ahora.

\- Sí señor. La Señora Puff agarro el pergamino para leer los nombre de los estudiantes. – bien… ¡ERIC CARTMAN!

Los muchos (Goku y sus amigos y los amigos de Cartman) lo miraron.

\- Mierda. Murmuro Cartman.

\- y el narrado que. Dijo Kenny.


	12. El Sombrero Seleccionador

Disclaimer: todo personaje que aparezca en esta historia, no nos pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a sus fines autores (usos sin fines de lucro).

Capitulo 12

**El sombrero seleccionador **

Aclaraciones: hay muchas referencias de series e incluso de Harry potter.

Todo lo que esté en paréntesis () son pensamientos y lo que este **(…) **son cambios de escenario o escenas.

También habrá distintas canciones comunes y de fondo, todas tienes sus respectivos dueños (usos sin fines de lucro).

Cuando esto _ aparezca es que es una canción de fondo o que alguien cante.

\- Eric Cartman. Dijo la señora Puff.- Pase al frente por favor.

Cartman solo miraba a la señora Puff con el sombrero seleccionador en su mano. Antes de que diera un paso cuidadosamente al banco frente a el este se detiene y agarra a Stan de cuello de su camisa y le habla.

\- Stan solo quiero que sepas una cosa. Cartman tragó saliva con tanta fuerza que hasta su garganta hizo clic con el impacto.- Que a ti, Kenny y a Kyle los odio. Y lo suelta y se va con la señora Puff.

\- Esta bien. Dijo Stan.

\- Bien bien y bien ya vamos con esto. Dijo Cartman mientras se sienta en el banco.

\- bien joven. Dijo la señora Puff mientras le coloca el sombrero seleccionador.

\- oye Kyle. Pregunto Stan. ¿A dónde cres que se vaya ese culón?

\- No lo se Stan. Dijo Kyle.- Te mentira si te digo que se iría a Slytherin. Stan solo miro.

\- Mmmm que tenemos aquí. Dijo el sombrero seleccionador.- Eres un verdadero tramposo... Tu deberías irte a** ...SLYTHERIN!**

\- QUE! Gritaron los 3 chicos.

\- Que Mierda. Dijo cartman.

De repente la canción Rise up! De Drowning Pool comenzó a sonar (El tema de Slytherin)

**And I won't be denied**  
**Cuz all I've got left is my pride**  
**And I will rise up**

**-** No puedo creerlo. Dijo Stan tanto sorprendido.

-Es. Dijo Kenny. El impacto fue tan grande que no término la oración solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Ese gordo se... Dijo Kyle.- Se volverá mas ojete de lo que es.

**Break it out**  
**Break you down**  
**Breakin' through**  
**Breakin' ground**  
**Had your chance**  
**Now it's gone**  
**All you take**  
**All you've done**

**All I've done...**

\- jeje jeje. Rio Cartman Mientras se dirige a la mesa verde de las grandes.- Soy alguien grande jejejejeje.

**\- **!SLYTHERIN¡ Dijo Goku y voltea.- hey Vegeta. Vegeta solo lo mira.- Si tu te vas ahi seguiremos siendo amigos.

Vegeta solo voltea para otro lado.

\- Es un si. Y Goku sonríe.

\- Bien continuemos. Dijo la Señora Puff Viendo el pergamino.- Hamato Miguel Angel.

Mikey solo mira.-Yo queeee.

\- Solo Pasa mikey o te paso a golpes. Gruño Rapha.- Ahora.

\- Ok. Mikey se fue y se sentó en el banco.- Mira Leo, Don. agita la mano el rubio.(Las tortugas son las del 2012, Son humanas con colita de turtugas)

\- Jejejeje. Leonardo ríe nerviosamente.-No lo conocemos.

\- Bien. Dijo la Señora Puff y le coloco el sombrero.

\- Mmmmm vaya. Murmura el Sombrero.- Es especial con un toque tonto... Ok se va a **HUFFLEPUFF!**

\- Huffleque o que. Dijo Mikey.

Y luego la cancion You make the rain fall de Kevin Rudofl (El tema de Hufflepuff) comenzó a sonar.

**You make the rain fall **  
**'Cause you're so beautiful that it's painful **  
**Yeah, you told me that you were an angel **  
**But I already know what you came for **  
**You make the rain fall**

\- Vaya soy de esa casa. Dijo Mikey muy emocionado mientras bajaba del banco y se sienta en la mesa amarilla.

\- Más locos. La Señora Puff Suspiro.- Maravilloso. Y miro el pergamino.

\- Maka Albarn.

\- Suerte Maka. Dijo Soul mientras le agarra el hombro.

\- Si. Dijo Maka.- Soul. Luego se dirigió al banco junto con la Señora Puff la cual le coloco el sombrero.

\- Mmmmmm vaya eres alguien con un gran poder,potencial, con un gran odio a su padre y tienes un gran... Cerebro y tu te vas a ...**RAVENCLAW!**

Maka solo abrió los ojos de la impresión, sonrió y se fue a sentar en la mesa azúl.

Y la canción Don't question my heart! De Saliva (Tema de Ravenclaw)comenzó a sonar.

**Still standin' here!**

**Don't question my heart!**  
**Don't question the fire that burns inside!**

\- Ok. Dijo la Señora Puff que miro el pergamino.

Son Goku.

Toda la gente lo miro, incluyendo sus amigos.

\- Goku tienes que pasar. Dijo Krillin.

\- Jovencito. Dijo La Señora Puff.- Pase al frente por favor.

En ese momento Goku fue dejando al grupo de personas junto a el y se fue al banco junto con la maestra a su lado la cual le coloco el sombrero seleccionador.

_ Mmmmmmm vaya esto es algo muy, muy pero muy interesante... Tienes un pasado lleno de maldad aunque no lo apliques... El sombrero observo más.- Eres un guerrero de la famosa raza extinta llamada sayayin. Aunque hay cosas que no entiendo de ti... Tu lealtad, valentía y fuerza... Poses todas para estar en alguna casa pero tu casa es... **GRYFFINDOR!**

Luego la canción To Be Loved de Papa Roach (Tema de Gryffindor) sonó.

\- Gryffindor. Pensó Goku para si mismo.

Bien Prosigamos. Dijo la Señora Puff.

**Narrador Dbz:Después de la selección que duro 2 horas ya codos están en sus a cientos para el almuerzo en el gran comedor. **

\- Que delicioso. Dijo Goku con cada bocado del pollo que comia. Después del banquete de bienvenida ahora si habrá clases.

**N.A: Se que dirán que las canciones aparecieron en la WWE pero como se dijo hay muchas referencias.**

**Spoiler.**

**Habrá más referencias de ello en la temporada 4 y 5.**


	13. Primera clase mágica

Disclaimer: todo personaje que aparezca en esta historia, no nos pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a sus fines autores (usos sin fines de lucro).

Capitulo 13

**Primera clase mágica.**

Aclaraciones: hay muchas referencias de series e incluso de Harry potter.

Todo lo que esté en paréntesis () son pensamientos y lo que este **(…) **son cambios de escenario o escenas.

También habrá distintas canciones comunes y de fondo, todas tienes sus respectivos dueños (usos sin fines de lucro).

Cuando esto _ aparezca es que es una canción de fondo o que alguien cante.

Después del armuerzo en el gran comedor Goku Y los demás buscaban el salón de clases para ir a la primera clase.

En el pasillo (...)

\- Parece que no encuentro el salón de clases del nuevo profesor. Dijo Stan.

\- Parece que nos perdimos. Dijo Krillin intentando reconocer los pasillos.

\- No puede ser. Se queja Goku.- Nuestro primer día como magos de Gryffindor y nos perdemos.

\- No puedo creer esto. Dijo Rigby molesto.

\- Que nos perdiéramos. Dijo Mordecai.

\- Si. Dijo Rigby.

\- Yo lo que no puedo creer es que mis amigos estén en las otras casas. Dijo Stan un poco Triste.

\- Calma ya los veras otra vez cuando encontraremos el salón de... Krillin se detiene.

\- ¿Que pasa Krillin? Pregunto Goku.

\- Es que... Krillin piensa y relee la hoja.- El maestro tiene un nombre raro.

\- ¿ y cual es? Pregunta Rigby. Pero cuando Krillin iba a decir el nombre del profesor es interrumpido.

\- NO PUEDE SER EL ES EL MAESTRO. Se escucho una queja por el otro lado del pasillo y los chicos se asomaron.

\- Calma Jeff no es para tanto. Dijo Ben un chico rubio de mediana estatura con el uniforme de Ravenclaw.

\- PERO YA SABES COMO ES Y SI ES PROFESOR... Gruño Jeff un chico pelo negro con el uniforme de Slytherin.

\- Ya se como es Slender. Suspiro Ben.- Pero con quejarte y hacer berrinches no ganas nada. Jeff solo frunce el ceño y se retira con pasos grandes. Ben solo niega con la cabeza y lo sigue.

\- Parece que eso chicos tienen que ver con el nuevo Goku.

\- Parece que si. Dijo Krillin.

(...) En el aula.

\- Parece que Stan llegare tarde. Dijo Kyle un Estudiante de Ravenclaw.

\- Parece que si. Dijo kenny un Estudiante de Hufflepuff.

\- Parece que no vendrá el muy torpe. Dijo Cartman el primer Estudiante Slytherin.- Eso le pasa por estar en Gryffindor. Derrepente cuando Cartman se iba a sentar Goku y los otros aparecen en frente del chico gordo frente a el.

\- Funciono. Dijo Goku mientras se quita los de dedos de su frente.

\- ¡ QUE CARAJO MIERDA QUE TE PASA! Se quejo Cartman.

\- Lo sentimos es que nos perdimos y Goku uso su técnica de la teletransportacion. Dijo Krillin.

\- No deberías disculparé con este idiota. Dijo Stan.

\- ¡A MI NADIE ME DICE IDIOTA! Dijo Cartman.- HIJO DE PUTA! Y empujó a Stan.

\- Oigan ustedes Dos ya tranquilos. Interrumpió Mordecai.- Esa no es forma de solucionar esto aquí.

\- Mordecai tiene razón Stan. Dijo Kyle.- No Sabemos Como sera el Profesor y sus técnicas de estudio.

\- Creanme no querrán conocerlas. Todos voltean para ver al pelinegro que esta recargado en el marco de la puerta.- Slenderman es una pesadilla.

\- Que. Rigby frunce las cejas

\- Dijiste Slenderman. Dijo Goku. Jeff afirmo con la cabeza lentamente.

\- Slenderman es el profesor. Dijo Krillin un poco nervioso.- El es parte de tu. Jeff afirma con un gesto.- Somos Creepypastas.

\- Creepypastas. Dijo kenny.- Creo que escuche esa palabra.

\- la palabra es muy popular. Dijo Rigby.

\- ¿Tu las conoces? Preguntó Goku mientras mira al Castaño.

\- Claro. Afirmo Rigby.- Esos vídeos se los enceño a Mordecai de noche. Se río un poco al recordar algunos sustos que le aplicaba a Mordecai. Y este funde el ceño.

\- Me alegra que conozcan nuestra fama pero... Jeff es interrumpido cuando ve al Profesor. Todos voltean a verlo.

El profesor Slenderman entro al salón y causo un gran silencio y nervios por todo el salón

\- Espero que no causes problemas. Dijo Slenderman.- Jeff.

Jefe solo le devolvió la mirada y se va a sentar en una banca la cual todos repiten la acción del pelinegro.

\- Bien Clase. Dijo Slenderman mientras se dirige a la pizarra a escribir.- Soy su Profesor contra las artes obscuras y mi nombre es Slenderman. Volteo a ver a todos. Yo no toleraré jueguitos de niños... Por lo que veo son adultos la mayoría.

Goku solo observó.

\- Bien alguna duda. Rigby levanto la mano.-Bien podre seguir con la clase. Dijo Slenderman mientras ignora a Rigby.

\- Me ignoro. Susurro Rigby molesto a Mordecai.

\- Disculpe. Esto alarmó a Mordecai y Rigby.- Parece que tenemos a un chico que no esta de acuerdo con mis métodos de dar mi clase. Rigby intento disculparse pero fue interrumpido. Le bajaría puntos a su casa señor. Pero como es el primer día se lo perdonare.

\- jejeje gracias Pro...

\- Pero seria amable de ayudarme con una demostración.

\- O o o.. Ok profesor. Dijo Rigby mientras se para y pasa al frente nervioso.

\- Algunos sabrán que en algunas ocaciones no podrán usar magia. Dijo Slenderman ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza.

\- Ok señor. Dijo Slenderman tranquilamente. ¿Sabes artes marciales?

\- ¿Que? Se preguntó Rigby cuando un tentáculo negro obscuro lo golpea pero lo esquiva torpemente.- ¡ HEY! Se queja cuando otro tentáculo Aparece y lo golpea pero lo esquiva dando un salto. Provocando que Chad se burle de el.

\- QUE RAYOS LE PASA. Rigby se queja cuando Slenderman le lanza otro tentáculo y lo amenaza con golpearlo. Rigby solo da una voltereta y caí cansado a la cual Slenderman aprovecha y lo sujeta.

\- Este es el ejemplo de que todavía les falta conocimiento de esto. Dijo Slenderman que coloco a Rigby en su silla.- Ok quedó que para la próxima clase traigan sus cosas porque veremos un tema especial así que estudien.

Todos los del salón se retiraron.

(...) En el Patio.

\- Vaya parece que este Maestro sera difícil. Dijo Goku.

\- A mi me cayó bien. Dijo Cartman.

\- Ese no me cayo nada bien. Se quejó Rigby cuando vio pasar a los 2 chicos que menos quería ver Chad y Jeremy.

\- Jajaja. Río Chad parece que alguien sera famoso en internet por que más de 30 estudiantes de Slytherin le dieron Like. Y se retiraron los chicos con los otros de Slytherin.

\- Estoy perdido. Dijo Rigby.

\- Calma amigo. Animo Kyle.- Es Slytherin así son ellos.

\- Claro, Kyle tiene razon. Apoyo Krillin.

\- Viejo ni que quedaras en ridículo frente alguna chica o algo. Dijo Mordecai.

\- Jején si. Dijo Rigby algo ruborizado.

**Narrador DBZ: Goku y los demás ya terminaron su primera clase de magia y conocieron al profesor. Esto para ellos sera un nuevo comienzo en su escuela como magos aprendices ¿Que les esperara más en un futuro ? **

\- Chicos esto es raro. Dijo Cartman.

\- Solo ignorarlo Dijo Krillin.


	14. Paula

Disclaimer: todo personaje que aparezca en esta historia, no nos pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a sus fines autores (usos sin fines de lucro).

Capitulo 14

**Paula **

Aclaraciones: hay muchas referencias de series e incluso de Harry potter.

Todo lo que esté en paréntesis () son pensamientos y lo que este **(…) **son cambios de escenario o escenas.

También habrá distintas canciones comunes y de fondo, todas tienes sus respectivos dueños (usos sin fines de lucro).

Cuando esto _ aparezca es que es una canción de fondo o que alguien cante.

En el pasillo (...)

\- Wow Paula esto es el sueño de muchos. Dijo Lizzy una joven de uniforme amarillo.

\- lo se Lady Elizabeth. Dijo Paula una joven castaña de uniforme amarillo.- Puede ver la hermosa y fina arquitectura de los edificios.

\- Claro. Dijo Lizzy pero su tono se volvió bajo a lo que Paula miro como la rubia de cabello rizo se alejaba poco a poco.

\- Mi Lady. Dijo Paula.- A a a donde va.

\- Solo quiero explorar la escuela y conocer más gente. Dijo Lizzy caminando.

\- Pero que hay de las clases o de... Del. Paula intento justificar lo sucedido para no quedar sola aunque sabia que todo seria en vano.

\- jejeje descuida. Dijo la rubia felizmente.- Se lo que hago, en cambio tomate el día y relajante. Dijo mientras se iba alejando de Paula.

\- Deacuerdo. Dijo Paula un poco triste mientras se dirige a una pequeña fuente y se sienta.- Mi Lady.

\- Bueno que puedo hacer. Pensó Paula mientras pone sus codos recargados en sus muslos.

\- CUIDADO!

\- uh. Paula miro en frente de ella y vio un balón asercadose a ella con gran velocidad.

En ese momento llega un pelirrojo que toma el balón con una mano justo antes de que golpeara a la joven.

\- ERES UN GRAN IDIOTA MIKEY. Grito Rapha al chico rubio que se dirigía a el.

\- Ok lo lamento. Mikey intento disculparse con el Slytherin frente a el.

\- NO CONMIGO ANIMAL. Grito mientras apunta a la chica que esta a su lado.

\- aaaa jejeje. Ríe Mikey al notar que es una Estudiante de Hufflepuff también.

\- Lo lamento señorita. Dijo y se sentó junto a ella ofreciéndole la mano.- Soy Miguel Ángel Hamato, pero puedes llamarme Mikey.

\- El Placer es mio. Dijo Paula Mientras se levanta rápidamente de donde estaba sentada.- Soy Paula. Hizo una pequeña reverencian ante el rubio.

\- Ooooh eres de la realeza. Dijo Mikey.

\- Algo por el estilo. Dijo Paula y volteo a ver a Raphael. - Gracias por salvarme es eso. Apunto hacia el balón que el pelirrojo tiene.

\- De nada. Dijo Rapha mientras se acomoda el fleco con un suplido.- Mis hermanos y yo nos encargamos a que este burro no cause mas daños.

Mikey se encoje de hombros y sonríe tímidamente.

\- como sea. Murmuro Raphael.

\- Hey. Grita Leo desde lejos.- Van a venir.

\- Si ya vamos. Mikey le devuelve el... Saludo.

\- Bueno nos vamos. Raphael solo se votio y va hacia Leo.

\- Adios. Se despide Mikey en lo que intenta alcanzar a Rapta.- Hey esperame.

La chica castaña solo miro la accion. Y se sonrrojo un poquito.

(Nono no puedo, lo acabo de conocer y andemas es es...

Un Slytherin.

Hay no ahora que)

Paula sentía que su cabeza explotaba pero, por amor y no cualquier amor. Es Raphael Hamato, el pelirrojo que la salvo de casi tener un ojo morado, ser lesionada o peor morir por un balón de Fútbol.

\- Ay no. Se coloca sus manos en la cara.- y ahora ¿Quién podrá ayudarme?

\- Yooo.

Paula solo volteo y miro.- El chapulín Colorado.

\- No Contaban con mi astucia. Dijo el hombre con antenitas de vinil y un uniforme de Gryffindor.

* * *

¡El Chapulín Colorado!

Más ágil que una tortuga.  
Más fuerte que un ratón.

Paula solo Parpadio.

Más noble que una lechuga.  
Mi escudo es un corazon.  
El bribon de alma sucia.  
El malechor desalmado.  
No contaban con mi astucia.  
El Chapulín Colorado.  
iChanfle! iChanfle!

'Mis antenitas de vinil están detectando  
la presencia del enemigo!

\- Eeeh si de eso quiero hablar yo. Paula fue interrumpida por la canción.

Acabo con el tirano.  
El criminal y el ladrón.

\- ¿Qué?  
Fulmino a todo villano.

Con mi chipote chillón.

El bribón de alma sucia.  
El malhechor desalmado.  
No contaban con mi astucia.  
El Chapulín Colorado.  
iChanfle! iChanfle!

iCalma, Calma, que no panda el cunico!  
\- Que bueno que vino. Paula se contento al ver que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

\- Descuida señorita ¿Cuál es su apuro? Pregunto el chapulín Colorado mientras le ofrecía caminar por la escuela.

\- Bien esque.

En ese momento el chapulín se tropezó con un arbusto.

\- Cuidado Chapulín. Dijo Paula ofreciéndole la mano.- Estas bien.

\- Ehh si. Se paro el chapulin.- iTodos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados!

Paula sonrio.

\- Bueno. Todo comenzó después de que mi Lady me dio Permiso de dar un Tour libre por el Colegio y derrepente el llego. Se sonrrojo.- El amor de mi vida.

El chapulín Colorado sonrió.

\- Hay el pelirrojo que me salvo de ese balón de juegos. Suspiro Paula mientras entrelaza sus manos.

El chapulín colorado borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Ya veo. Continuó El Chapulín Colorado.- Entonces quieres que te ayude en tu enredo de amor.

\- Pues no ayudar así al 100% sino pedirle un consejo. Dijo Paula.

\- Bueno bueno. El chapulín analiza.- Entonces como quiere le le ayude o como se comienza el plan.

Paula sonrió.

\- Tengo un plan.

* * *

**N.A. me eh percatado que tengo algunos errores de ortografía que de repente es difícil escribir en el móvil...Sorry. Y lamento en tardar tanto en actualizar**


End file.
